Curá mi herido Corazón
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: Con el corazón echo pedazos, como cristales rotos en una pequeña caja, tintineando a cada paso; Llegaste a donde él, dejaste que te abrazara, mimara y consintiera. Mientras tú, llorabas a mares, con tu corazón roto. Under&Grell. Lo sé, horrible Summary, pero una oportunidad, y les prometo que no se arrepentirán n3n.


¡O-HA-YO! X3.

Bueno, éste es mi primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji, aw, estoy un poco nerviosa, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir de Naruto XD... Estoy que me como las uñas XD.

Etto, bueno. Éste Fic lo hice inspirada en el Doujinshi [Abrazame], un hermoso Dou que estuvo tan hermoso como para inspirarme XD. También en el Capitulo 17 de la primera temporada de Kuroshitsuji, se, creo que todo UnderGrell viene de ahí XD. Ésta es una, ejem, es mi pareja favorita de Kuro, se, luego [Todos&Grell] XD, aw, es que AMO a ese personaje *-*.

Dejando de lado qué me inspiro, diré algo que considero importante; [El Fic PUEDE, quizá, tener Lemon]. Es que hay UnderGrell que son... un tanto... Masoquistas y sin una pizca de romance. Y yo quería crear un poco de Romanticismo entre éstos dos, no me maten XD.

NO soy nada buena escribiendo, enserio nada buena u.u... así que les pidó, no, mejor dicho; les suplicó no me maten si hay OoC, falta de Ortografía o algún error. Si el caso se da, les pido que me hablen de inmediato del error, que yo haré lo posible por mejorarlo n.n. Sólo les pido paciencia con ésta [Baka] escritora n.n.

Bueno, eso es todo, l s dejó leer... ¡y que disfruten la lectura! X3...

* * *

**·**Todo el mundo en torno a Kuroshitsuji, su historia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso**·**

**·**Ésto es sólo por diversión**· **

****—Dialógo—

—·_Pensamiento·—_

Narrativa.

* * *

_**·····**__ Under Taker __**·····**_

—Oh, éste asesinado por espada se ve muy bien... —Dijo el sepulturero de cabello plateado, revisaba los cadáveres que le habían llevado para ese día grisáceo. Ése en particular había logrado llamar su atención; la muerte que le dieron le resultaba hermosa. Una espada había atravesado por completo el cuerpo.—En lugar de cubrir esa herida,—decía mientras unas ideas de decoración cruzaban su mente—¿por qué no cubrirla de rosado... —en su mente, la hermosa imagen de la muchacha sin vida, ''decorada'' por sus propias manos, se vería hermosa, eso sin dudarlo—para que sobresalga como pétalos de rosa?... —dijo por ultimo en un tono de felicidad. Caminó en dirección a donde un pequeño bol blanco reposaba, con su contenido transparente.—¡Qué divertido! ¡Qué divertido!... Así es. Así es...

Decía mientras remojaba sus inmaculadas manos en el liquido transparente, listó para inspeccionar el siguiente cadáver. Secó sus manos y se dirigió muy feliz al ataúd donde su próxima ''Obra de Arte'' se encontraba. Ansioso posó sus manos en la madera oscura, abriendo el cajón.

—Bueno, el siguiente es... ¿hum~~?—Se quedó sin habla, ése muerto no tenía ningún rasguño, ninguno. Su peculiar sonrisa se borro, sus ojos ocultos escudriñaban el cuerpo, buscando aunque fuera una pequeña herida, pero no, no había nada.

_—__**·**__Éste cadáver es bastante común. No, ni eso. Ni siquiera tiene heridas y la boca no tiene forma.__**·**__—_

—Hm... quizá... —una idea cruzó su mente, tan buena o mejor que su anterior idea de las rosas. Sus misteriosos ojos continuaban inspeccionando al ''cadáver''. Le resultó llamativo, tenía el pelo largo y de un tono sangriento, lo que era hermoso, nada más hermoso que el color de la sangre. Piel de porcelana, como de un tono canela pálido, casi pasando el tono canela. Se ánimo a acercar sus manos, dejando apreciar sus uñas largas y pintadas de color negro. Tomó entre sus manos un mechón de cabello, sintiendo lo suave que era, al tiempo que un delicioso olor a fruta y flores inundaba la estancia. Paseó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla derecha, ¿del o la?. No lo sabía, parecía una hermosa dama, pero aquellos colmillos puntiagudos le hacía pensar lo contrario. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, dejando de lado esos raros y poco comunes pensamientos.

_—·Quizá tenga heridas bajo la ropa__**·**__—_

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, ensanchándose cada vez más, cada que sus manos se acercaban a los botones del chaleco oscuro.

_—__**·**__Quizá tenga una hermosa herida oculta__**·**__—_

Con ese pensamiento, tocó el primer botón del chaleco negro, pero paso de largo y se apodero de la cinta que se enredaba en el cuello, de color blanco, con franjas rojas, ¿o era rojo con franjas blancas?. Tiró de la sedosa cinta, desatando la pequeña prenda, dejando al descubierto un pálido cuello. La sonrisa aún estaba presente, marcada en su rostro cicatrizado, agrandándose más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Quitó con parsimonia los lentes delicados, con cadenas y calaveras, con la montura de color granate. Tan extravagante, tan chillón, tan curioso. Porque sí, ése ''muerto'' había llamado su curiosidad, cosa que todos conseguían con facilidad.

Posó sus frías e inmaculadas manos encima del pecho, era plano, ¿eso quería decir que era hombre?.

_—__**·**__¿Pero qué clase de hombre se viste de forma tan chillona?__**·**__—_

Se preguntó extrañado. Nunca, en todos sus años trabajando como sepulturero, y vaya que eran muchos años, nunca le había llegado esa clase de espécimen. Con curiosidad se acerco al rojizo cabello, olfateando el delicioso aroma de...¿la pelirroja o el pelirrojo?. Parecía un hombre, después de todo, era tan plano como una tabla.

_—__**·**__Quizá...__**·**__—_

Con una sonrisa tétrica, socarrona como ninguna y espeluznante, pero a la vez, muy divertida, la situación le resultaba divertida. Por primera vez en sus muchos años de trabajo, iba a tener que desnudar a uno de los cadáveres para saber de qué sexo era. Le resultaba un tanto humillante el echo de tener que hacer eso para saber cómo era la anatomía del muerto.

_—__**·**__Sólo hay una solución, rápida y eficaz__**·**__—_

Dejo de lado el cabello sedosos y llevó sus manos rápidamente a la entrepierna del cadáver...

**·····**

Ya, al fin había terminado de recolectar la ultima alma del día. Su cuerpo, ropa y cabello se encontraban manchados de carmesí natural. Ese rojo más hermoso, ese que se escurría por entre sus finos dedos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el hilo escarlata. Viendo complacido como el rojo que escurría de todo su hermoso cuerpo, era real, y no un falso tono rojizo creado por el hombre.

Caminaba a paso calmado por un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores y con deliciosos aromas. Se deleito con la brisa fresca que soplaba, meciendo sus mechones pelirrojos, moviendo sus húmedas ropas*.

Se dejo caer en el pastizal, qué más que pastizal era un campo cubierto de flores. Se puso a pensar.

_—¡Will es tan cruel!...¡poner a una dama como yo a capturar almas tan inservibles!—_

Se quejaba mentalmente el Shinigami de cabello granate, lloriqueando de forma dramática. Pero es que tenía razone para quejarse, William no sólo lo había mandado a capturar almas inservibles, sino que también le había quitado su amada Death Scythe. ¡Oh su amada Death Scythe, cómo la extrañaba!. Seguro y su Guadaña también lo extrañaba a él.

—¡Kya~... Will-chan...¿por qué eres tan cruel?!—se quejaba dramáticamente, girando en el campo florar, dejando que el delicioso aroma de las flores impregnara su rojiza ropa.

Por fin y luego de un rato, se quedó quieto, pensando en su amado pelinegro, de mirada aceituna y helada. Indiferente.

¡SU Will-chan era tan sexy!...

Sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, con la viva imagen del amor de su vida, cerro sus hermosos ojos. Si bien no necesitaba dormir; se sentía agotado. Sin energía en todo su cuerpo, como muerto.

Al final... se durmió. En medio de un pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado bajo su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa boba en su delicado rostro, soñando con su hermoso y sexy Shinigami de cabello azabache.

**·····**

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente al sentir una mano pasar sobre su cabello, su pecho, para llegar a... ¡su entrepierna!...

—¡¿Pero qué?!...

Se levanto bruscamente, sentándose en algo que no reconoció.

La acción tan repentina y brusca hizo que chocara contra Undertaker, golpeando ambos sus cabezas, logrando que el peli gris se fuera para atrás, cayendo sentado sobre su retaguardia. El peli escarlata buscó con la mirada a su ''agresor'', encontrando al enterrador sentado en el oscuro piso de madera.

Rápidamente se levanto e invoco su Guadaña, preparado para asesinar a ese ''acosador''.

—¡Tú... intentabas violarme... a mí... una dama!...—gritaba a todo poder, apuntando al mayor con su amada sierra.—¡Hentai!...

—...—Una tenebrosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peli plata, riendo divertido por la reacción de ése extraño personaje...

_—Al menos sé que es hombre—_

Pensó por ultimo el peli gris, viendo muy entretenido cómo esa sierra bajaba y bajaba lista para descuartizarlo.

**··········**

* * *

Bueno~~~... espero que les haya gustado ésta ''introducción''... nwn aw, no soy nada graciosa, pero al menos ''intenté'' hacer algo de humor.

Espero no haya faltas, si es así; avísenme n.n. Bueno, espero no haber salido de la trama de Kuro, ni haber echo OoC u~u... Wa, nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo, que será pronto ewe... No olviden dejar un Comentario nwn...

Bye-bye-nyah.


End file.
